1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a mounting foot cover for a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat slide track rails are typically positioned above the mounting floor of motor vehicles. Moreover, brackets used for mounting the slide track rails are also usually positioned above the mounting floor. However, the related art lacks provisions for covering a mounting foot that is mounted in a groove or trough of the floor panel.